


Oral Delight

by KuriKoer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Sex, cocksucking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: Slow cocksucking, by request





	Oral Delight

**Author's Note:**

> [This nsfw post](https://fishnipple.tumblr.com/post/186089732287/i-want-a-partner-who-would-let-me-suck-on-their) made my friend request Good Omens

Aziraphale loves the flavour. It's salty in a warm way, not too much, and all too human. He adores the texture, the heaviness and smoothness of it, the slow lazy pulse. He gives it fastidious little licks all around, scrupulously covering every inch, and then takes it all into his mouth and stays this way. He doesn't need to breathe. The scent fills his nose and Crowley's quiet breathing fills his ears.

When he looks up, Crowley's hot face is a dark pink that clashes with the red hair plastered to his forehead.

"You've got me, angel," he breathes out.

[100]

Aziraphale pretends not to pay attention but his mouth twitches and he hides behind his book. Crowley sees it; Crowley sees all. He thinks to double his efforts but, no. Steady's the name of the game. There's hours more. His cheeks hollow and he sucks it in leisurely, noticing the angel hadn't flipped a page in ages.

They've been at it for most of the evening. They do that sometimes, just go on forever, this lazy licking, no rush, no need to get to the end before sunrise. They take turns. Crowley doesn't say, but sometimes it feels like worship.

[100]


End file.
